


Black Out

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [118]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Post-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean loses it a little bit. Luckily, Roman is there.





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: After Seth betrays the Shield, Dean goes on a overemotional rampage. Roman finds him trashing a room out of anger and tries his hardest to calm him down and nothing works until Roman hugs him and begins to kiss him. Just straight up fluffiness~ Please and thank you!~

Roman can hear the scream of rage through the heavy locker room door and sighs heavily. Nattie gives him a sympathetic look as she walks by, patting his arm. 

Roman walks in, looking around at the damage Dean’s already caused to the room. The bench is flipped over and the contents of Dean’s bag is scattered all over the room. 

Dean’s currently punching the wall, smears of blood appearing along the white paint. Roman moves as quickly as he can, considering, catching Dean’s fists in his hands. 

“Hey.” Roman says, trying to get Dean to look at him. 

“He fucking left us! Who the fuck does he think he is?” Dean struggles against Roman’s hold on him. 

“I know. I know, baby boy, but I need you to calm down.” Roman says, voice even.

Dean lets out a growl of frustration, still twisting in Roman’s grasp. 

“Dean, I know you’re angry and I know you’re hurting. I am too, but I really need you to calm down, okay? Can you do that for me?” Roman asks, squeezing Dean’s wrists gently.

Dean stares at him, pupils blown, panting harshly. He stops struggling, sagging in Roman’s grip. Roman lets go of his wrists to wrap his arms around Dean’s waist, holding him up. He kisses the top of Dean’s head as Dean gulps down air, chest heaving against Roman’s.

Roman deliberately slows his breathing down to help Dean and eventually Dean calms down enough to pull back from Roman. Roman can’t stand the hurt look in Dean’s eyes, so he leans down and kisses Dean, catching him by surprise.

Dean’s hands grip Roman’s arms, but he kisses back, trying to find comfort in Roman. Roman gentles the kiss, soothing Dean. 

Dean pulls away, blinking up at Roman. “Please don’t leave me.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Roman kisses Dean again, trying to pour all his love and devotion into the kiss.

Dean kisses back desperately, holding onto Roman as though Roman will leave if he lets go.

They’re both hurting and angry, but they’ll get through this. Together. 

Believe that.


End file.
